A wide range of medical procedures involve placing objects, such as sensors, tubes, catheters, dispensing devices and implants, within the body. Position sensing systems have been developed for tracking such objects. Magnetic position sensing is one of the methods known in the art. In magnetic position sensing, magnetic field generators are typically placed at known positions external to the patient. A magnetic field sensor within the distal end of a probe generates electrical signals in response to these magnetic fields, which are processed in order to determine the position coordinates of the distal end of the probe. These methods and systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,391,199, 6,690,963, 6,484,118, 6,239,724, 6,618,612 and 6,332,089, in PCT International Publication WO 1996/005768, and in U.S. Patent Application Publications 2002/0065455 A1, 2003/0120150 A1 and 2004/0068178 A1, whose disclosures are all incorporated herein by reference.
When placing a probe within the body, it may be desirable to have the distal tip of the probe in direct contact with body tissue. The contact can be verified, for example, by measuring the contact pressure between the distal tip and the body tissue. U.S. Patent Application Publications 2007/0100332 and 2009/0093806, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe methods of sensing contact pressure between the distal tip of a catheter and tissue in a body cavity using a force sensor embedded in the catheter. The distal tip of the catheter is coupled to the distal end of the catheter insertion tube by a resilient member, such as a spring, which deforms in response to force exerted on the distal tip when it presses against endocardial tissue. A magnetic position sensor within the catheter senses the deflection (location and orientation) of the distal tip relative to the distal end of the insertion tube. Movement of the distal tip relative to the insertion tube is indicative of deformation of the resilient member, and thus gives an indication of the pressure.